


Recliner

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: They do things Connor's way.





	Recliner

Connor runs a hand down Gavin’s chest, feeling every muscle and scar from his clavicle to his soft belly, the sensations dulled by the cotton between them. Gavin lets out a shaky breath, one of his own hands feeling the ridge of Connor’s hip. His face is flushed, lips bright from a kiss Connor hadn’t wanted to pull away from.

“Let’s get you out of this,” Connor says, voice low in his ear as he grasps the hem of Gavin’s shirt. He has Gavin cornered in place, the human seated in a plush leather recliner with Connor’s legs to either side of him.

Gavin’s hand darts to his wrist, halting its movement. “No,” he says, licking his lips. “Yours first.” He reaches up, undoing Connor’s top button, then loosening his tie, enduring Connor’s patient gaze. He eyes the skin slowly being revealed.

Connor rocks his hips forward, his straining erection bumping against Gavin’s own and making both of them gasp. He takes Gavin’s hand and moves it away, then something glints in his eye. 

“I don’t think so.” His other hand snakes down to grab Gavin’s other hand, then he lifts both of them upwards, bringing them together and pressing them firmly against the headrest above Gavin’s head. “We’ll do this my way this time.”

Gavin lifts his hips in an attempt to meet Connor’s, but Connor has him effectively pinned. “We’re not gonna get far with all these layers,” he says, raising an eyebrow. He can’t say he has any complaints about his current position; he’s hard and slick already, and a surge of excitement races down his spine when he looks into Connor’s half-lidded eyes, the other man entirely in control of the situation.

“I think you’ll find I’m very good at adapting,” Connor shifts forward and then slowly, firmly, purposely grinds against him, eliciting a sigh. The fabric of their jeans makes it a challenge to find a good angle to work with, but Connor continues to move, finding the right amount of pressure to use after a few more seconds. 

Gavin moans beneath him, shifting his hips and legs just enough to improve the angle. His voice grows louder once he’s found the right position, Connor’s cock pressing against his with delicious friction and spreading the wetness between his legs. He strains against the grip on his wrists but remains held in place.

Connor speeds up the pace and the chair rocks beneath them. His cock twitches and his voice finally joins Gavin’s, letting out quiet moans as he buries his face against his neck, licking the tender skin there. He pushes his cock hard against Gavin’s, grinding with quick, sharp motions, and he feels Gavin seize up beneath him, coming hard with a groan. He chases his own finish and finds it after a few more strokes, riding out his orgasm atop Gavin, hands finally releasing him to roam his body, feeling every twitch the human’s muscles make beneath him.

Connor nudges Gavin aside, making enough room to snuggle up beside him as the two bask in the afterglow. Warm silence fills the air between them, interrupted only by Gavin’s own heavy breathing.

He wraps an arm around Connor and leans his head against his shoulder. “Yeah, you’re good,” he says, voice rough. 

Connor kisses his lips softly. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gildedfrost)


End file.
